The Time Where Dean has a Chat with Feelings
by Setsugetsuka Kikuyomi
Summary: The day might started bad, what with the witches, wolves, and demons. But. Dean thinks it certainly ends up pretty great, all things considered.


A Supernatural Fanfiction by Setsugetsuka Kikuyomi.

Disclaimer: It's a FANfiction. Do I need to say more?

Warning: Contains BL romance, a bit OOC-ness, slight inaccuracies in head wounds effect, and grammar mistakes because the author is not a native speaker nor do they have a beta. Don't like, don't read.

If you keep going despite the warnings, please enjoy!

.

 **The Time Where Dean has a Chat with Feelings**

Castiel.

Cas.

He test the name all over again. He feels how it tastes on his lips. Hears how it sounds to his ears. The sound never higher than mere whispers. Makes him the only one who could hear it amidst the middle of loud voices around him.

Cas--

Cas is good. Cas is great even.

Cas is always there. Not just because Dean wants him to, but because Cas knows that Dean needs him to. Whether Dean realize it or not.

And now.

Now Dean knows that Cas wants him. Needs him too.

Dean blinked.

Well, seeing as the words are being shouted at him, how could he not know now? Silly Cas.

And Cas is still screaming. Shouting and glaring daggers at him. Just a few feet in front of where Dean had been previously thrown at.

Cosidering that he was blasted to the wall about half an hour ago, no wonder he let his mind talk about feelings, he might be a little concussed right now. That's a solid excuse if someone asks. Not that he would tell them of course. But it's nice to be prepared.

Then Cas move.

Oh.

Cas is helping him to stand. But whoa. Standing is bad. He could actually feels how bad the impact now that he's moving. His whole body is trembling. He could feel bruises start to shape. He prefers his previous position, namely sitting on the floor on where he has fallen, thank you. At least that time, his body was still too stunned to registered that it has been flown like a crumpled paper to the trash bin.

Cas is still shouting at him, but the hands that were steadying him never falters. All careful movement yet solid at the same time. Dean love those hands.

Love.

Oh.

"Cas?"

Dean barely hide his wince. His throat hurts. But it's worth it, he supposed. Cas attention is on him right now. And he quit his shouting too. It's nice. His head is buzzing, he doesn't need Cas to adds the ringing, thank you very much. But he understands that Cas need to get it out of his system so Dean let him. Dean is nice.

Anyway.

"Cas." Dean tried again.

"Dean." Cas replies.

And he absolutely love how his name sounds from Cas too.

His head screams, 'Stop thinking!'. So he stopped and kiss Cas instead.

It's a sloppy kind of kiss. And a chaste one too, comparing to the other kisses he had in the past. But it's certainly the best. Yeah, Dean decided. It's the best, 'cause it's Cas he's kissing.

And just when Dean start to move away (Cas is not responding, huh, maybe Dean broke him? Like the Internet not responding without WiFi? Was it possible to break an Angel of the Lord?), Cas hugs him and deepening the kiss.

Oh. Dean likes this one too. And Cas still minds his injuries, which makes him awesome. Cas is awesome. Dean melts to the kiss.

Then Dean reluctantly pulls away. He needs air. What a pity. It's a nice kiss too.

Before Cas could speak, Dean put his forehead on Cas'.

"Hi, Cas. I'm sorry I freaked you out. But it's not my fault. Well, mostly. But hey, it's witches and wolves AND demons. And we just knew the demons part in the last. So. Yeah. Sorry. Your mojo is awesome anyway. And, hey, where's Sammy?"

And before Castiel could speaks, Dean beats him again.

"Oh! And also, I want you to know that you're awesome and I want you and need you too. I love how your name tastes on my lips and how it sounds on my ears. And I love your hands, your stupid hair, dorky trench coat, and your eyes. Especially your eyes. They're blue. Like clear sky and deep ocean. They're nice. And you should smile often, coz' I love how your eyes twinkle, it's like stars, but better. And guess what? I think that means I love you. Like I love Baby. But maybe more, and don't you dare to say that to Baby, I don't want her to cry, but I know that she would understand, she likes you too, you know."

And by the time Dean pause to take a deep breath, he could see that Castiel's eyes are wide. Like he couldn't believe what Dean's saying. But Dean didn't lie. Not at that things, at least not to Cas. Doesn't Cas believe him?

That seems snapped Cas to speak. Maybe Dean spoke 'em out loud?

"No, Dean, I mean, I believe in you. In other things too. I'm sorry, you just surprised me. Usually you're not comfortable with feelings, are you not?"

Dean pouts at that, but nods begrudgingly. But now he wants to say it. All of the things that has been buried deep in his heart. And it feels nice, now that everything is out. There's nothing wrong with it right?

As if reading his mind (which he probably did, cheater) Cas smiles and shakes his head, careful not to jostle Dean in his embrace.

"And to answer your exclamation: Hello, Dean. I'm sorry for losing my composure. I know that it's not your fault. It just meant that you have to be more careful next time and look for more information. Apology accepted, though there's no need of you to apologize. Thank you. Sam is in the Impala. I told him to rest while I looked after you. And most importantly, I love you too. And there's no language in this plane of existence which could convey how much you mean to me. I love everything of you and you shall never doubt of it. And tell the Impala that I found her pleasing too."

By the time Cas finished his sentences, Dean's grinning so wide that it hurts his cheeks and Cas respond by smiling his not smile coz' Cas has the best poker face but Dean could see it in his eyes. Cas is definitely smiling and Dean's damn proud of it 'cause he's the reason of that smile.

"Let us get out of this place. I'm going to patch you up and you need to be comfortable first."

Cas drags him slowly all the way out to the Impala where Sam is sleeping. Dean is sleepy. Must be the effect of all those talking about feelings. He definitely exceeds his feelings quota today. And Cas is comfy. Dean tucked his head under his chin.

"Hmm.. love you Cas..."

"I love you too, Dean. Always."

And Dean sleeps.

\--Fin--

Hello, Supernatural fandom! This is my first time posting since my long time hiatus in FFN. This fanfic is actually one of old writing that I've posted in my tumblr account before.

What do you think about it? Please leave like and/or review!


End file.
